


Why Don't You Do Right?

by bearmara



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, B and E, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Put A Spell On You, Loki is a punk, Loki likes to smirk, Old song, Reader knows Loki, Reader-Insert, Singing, Slow Burn, Spicy, Strippers & Strip Clubs, reindeer games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmara/pseuds/bearmara
Summary: Loki is dragged to Tony’s bachelor party. Strips clubs are definitely not his scene, but he finds something there to keep him entertained...or someone.





	1. Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jessica Rabbit. Italics are song lyrics at the beginning.

Tony was getting married and on Earth, marriage comes with a custom: bachelor parties.

The guys in Stark Tower had thrown together a party for the groom-to-be and somehow, somewhere, Loki got swept up in the middle of it. He remembered Thor saying something about bonding with the men, he didn't know; he wasn't really listening at the time.

Loki found himself uncomfortably huddled in a seat with half naked women dancing around him. A place Tony called a 'Strip Club'. Definitely not Loki's cup of tea; he would much rather be at the tower--in his room--reading. Despite his normal Midgardian attire of black material, which covered his whole body, he felt exposed to the entire room.

"Come here, doll face," Tony asked one of the women walking by who was carrying a tray full of drinks. "Is (Y/n) performing tonight?"

"She is, Mr. Stark. She'll be out any minute now."

Tony thanked her with a generous tip and let her continue with her work. He turned to Loki who was currently trying to avoid an almost fully naked women grinding against his leg.

"Hey, reindeer games, I think you are going to like this girl."

Loki scowled at him, not happy with the nickname or the situation in general,

"I somehow highly doubt that."

"No, trust me, she'll be out here in a few minutes, I bet you a lap dance you will adore her."

Mention of a bet was the first interesting factor of the night, though he didn't fancy the prize. Loki smirked at the billionaire,

"You're on, but I do not want an, as you call it, 'lap dance'. If I don't like her, I get to leave this place and return to the tower."

Tony thought about it for a second then held out his hand to the god,

"Deal."

They shook hands and a moment later the lights dimmed and a spot light shinned center stage. The entire club quieted down as if the president was about to give a speech. Everyone seemed to lean forward in their seats, fully focused on whatever was about to happen.

_You had plenty money 1922_

The voice was smooth and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way, yet enticing. The curtain opened to reveal the most beautiful woman Loki had ever seen. Unlike every other woman in this hellhole, she was fully clothed, wearing a very classy--and sexy--dress with enough slits to tease, but not tempt.

_You let other women make a fool of you_  
_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_Get out of here and get me some money too_

She walked down the stage, one hand on her hip, swinging them slowly with each step.

_You're sitting there wondering what it's all about_  
_You ain't got no money, they will put you out_  
_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_Get out of here and get me some money too_

Everything about her was different, she wasn't trying to sell her body, like she meant to charm the men rather than throw herself at them. Loki couldn't take his eye off this enchantress; his heart dropped in his chest when her eyes met his. From the pit of his stomach, his heart began to speed up when she started to walk towards him.

_If you had prepared 20 years ago_  
_You wouldn't be a-wanderin' out from door to door_  
_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_  
_Get out of here and get me some money too_

She stepped down from the stage, with the assistance of a dumbfounded Bruce Banner, sauntering around each of the Avengers and finally focusing on Loki. She walked behind him, running a hand across his shoulders. He stiffened at her touch, but wished for her to continue.

She faced him, her hand still loving its place on his shoulder. Slowly, she moved her fingers over the delicate skin of his neck, inching closer and closer to him with each move.

_Why don't you do right, like some other men..._

She grabbed Loki by his tie, lifting him from his seat just centimeters away from her face. This close, he could smell her absolutely  _captivating_ perfume. It took every ounce of self control he had not to lean in and kiss her.

_do._

As she held her last note, she released her grip on his tie, running it through her fingers as she slipped away from him. She gracefully walked back onto the stage and disappeared behind the curtain, all while holding the note without faltering for a second.

Loki sank back into his chair as the people around him clapped. Whatever just happened still hadn't wrapped around his mind; did he imagine all of that? There's no way it actually happened.

He glanced over to Tony who had a crap eating grin on his face. Loki groaned, reaching into his pocket and retrieving an American note of currency. He slapped it into the married-man-to-be's hand, not happy with losing the bet, but equally as determined to find that goddess of a woman and make her his.

~~~

He found her half an hour later, drinking alone at the bar. At a glance, she looked like a Pomtini type of girl who couldn't hold her alcohol, but he was very pleased when he saw her drinking Scotch, neat.

She wore the same dress as before, he just now was noticing the open pattern in the back of the dress starting at her shoulders and ending in the middle of her back. It made the outfit that much more beguiling.

"At last we meet, Enchantress."

Loki cooed, startling the girl.

She turned to look at him, her (e/c) eyes piercing into his blue ones. A smirk appeared on her face after she found the face the voice belonged to.

"Tell me, my dear," Loki leaned on the counter next to her, watching her every move, "what is a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"If I had a dollar for every time I've been asked that question," she said, sounding unamused.

"Well, forgive me, but you don't seem like the type to accept money for merely showing your body parts in an unchaste manner."

She turned to face him, making their knees touch. Loki didn't dare risk a glance down to look at her skin touching him.

"And what makes you think you know everything about me at a glance?" She lowered her voice, making it breathy and desirable.

Loki leaned in closer, lowering his voice as well, "I have an incredibly strong intellect, feel free to prove me wrong."

The sexual tension between them could not only be cut with a knife, it could be felt throughout the room. Across the club, Tony was taking pictures for blackmail against the apathetic god.

"Bold statement from the man who tried to take over New York and failed."

Loki froze. For the second time that night--and in his life--he was speechless. His silver tongue betrayed him.

"No need to look so perturbed, your highness," she hummed, "I knew who you were the second I saw you. I never forget a face, especially if that face tried to kill you."

Loki cleared his throat, messing with his tie which suddenly decided to bother him, "I'm not the man I was six years ago--"

She cut him off, "No, you don't need to explain yourself to me, your highness."

He couldn't believe the power she had over him. Her obvious beauty could only be matched by the fire in her eyes and wit of her words. If Loki didn't know better than basically every creature on the planet, he would have guessed her a Queen.

"I only remove my clothes for those who deserve it," she whispered, bringing the topic back to its origin. She leaned in impossibly closer, matching the space between them from earlier during her performance, "And trust me, it takes more than flowery words and meaningless dollar bills to become worthy."

Loki's smirk grew, "Admirable words from an admirable woman," he leaned away from her, reaching out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand, debating on whether or not it was some sort of trick.

"I'm told this is a custom on Earth when two people meet, I am merely trying to appeal to your way of living."

She rolled her eyes, amused rather than annoyed, and took his hand. After shaking it once, he shifted her hand to the side, bringing it to his mouth and placing on it, a delicate kiss.

"I hope to see you again, my enchantress." He whispered.

"I wouldn't count on it." She smirked at him.

"We'll see."

He slipped away, leaving her alone once again. It took her more than a few moments to realize he left something in her hand; a small piece of paper. She unfolded it and found very fancy writing on it:

_Other men never do right, but then again, I'm not a man, am I?_

_When you want to find me, I'm sure you'll know where to look. I'd like to become worthy._

She scoffed, purely out of amusement. She folded the paper back up and clutched it tight; she knew it was going to be an adventure from here on out.

After all, it's not everyday a god tells you he wants to see you again.


	2. I Put a Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Enchantress decides she wants to find the God of Mischief. But he's watched like a hawk, what will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two, as requested!

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_You better stop the things you do_

_I tell ya I ain't lyin'_

_I ain't lyin'_

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

_~I Put a Spell on You, Jay Hawkins_

 

  

_I'll know where to look for you, my ass!_

She groaned, dropping her head against the keyboard of her laptop, banging it several times out of pure frustration. She had decided to try and find her tall, dark, and handsome Prince, but there was one problem: she had no fucking idea where he was. 

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She knew _where_ they were keeping him--Stark Tower--but she had no idea how to get inside or even if she did, how the hell she could find him. 

According to her internet research, it was quite hard to get inside the doors, let alone be able to walk around inside, snooping around every single floor.

Was this guy even worth the effort?

Normally, she would say absolutely not, but the fact that she couldn't get him out of her head made her life a little hectic. Every time she performed, she scanned the crowd for any sign of the god or any member of the super nerd hero squad. But to no avail. 

Mr. Stark even stopped coming in since his wedding. Good, because if I had seen him there I probably would have smacked him upside the head. But luckily, Tony had changed from his bachelor days.

Her angsty bean pole had plagued her mind and consumed her every thought; if she didn't find him soon, she might go insane. Maybe if she saw him again, the magic of the night would be gone and she could finally put him out of her mind. 

She cursed at herself for letting this man--or god rather--affect her life so. She saw attractive men almost every night doing what she did and not  _one_ of them stirred her mind around as much as Loki had managed. 

Was it because he was different? A god? Or maybe the fact that he was the first man in five years of her job to not look at her as if she were a piece of meat to be devoured. True, she chose to do what she did, and enjoyed it nonetheless, but the looks of lust and fear of being assaulted really put a few ticks on the con list side of things. 

Not that she was expecting Prince Charming to come and rescue her from the wandering eyes of the men she surrounded herself with. No, apparently the universe decided to send her Prince Tried-To-Take-Over-New-York-But-Failed-Miserably-And-Now-Has-To-Work-With-The-Very-People-He-Tried-To-Rule.

Man, she really knew how to pick 'em.

She lifted her head from the keyboard and continued her search, scrolling through every website she could possibly find about Stark Tower and how to possibly perform and B and E on it. Loki was already turning her into a criminal.

Then, as if the universe finally decided to cut her some slack, she came upon a section of one of the many websites she had searched entitled, "Tours of Stark Tower".

With a mischievous smirk on her face, much like the one Loki was wearing the night they met, she began plotting her not-so evil plan. 

~~~

Loki was angry.

He was angry because for weeks, every single member of the Avengers had been constantly teasing him about his little strip club friend. Of course Anthony had shown them the pictures he took, and _of course_ he told them every little detail.

Every chance they got, there was always a comment on the situation.

“Header from your girlfriend yet?”

“I didn’t know the devil could fall in love?”

“Hey, let’s have a party and invite Loki’s friend as entertainment!”

With every comment, his blood boiled a little more. He already couldn’t get her out of his head, and their comments were not helping in the slightest.

What angered Loki the most is the power she held over him. Never in his centuries of life had a woman had such a prolonging effect on him. And a mortal, nonetheless.

Still, he couldn’t help but search for her whenever he left the tower, just hoping the fates would be kind enough to let him see her again. Loki thought of her in the dead of night when he couldn’t sate himself unless it was to her image. Only imagining the feel of her hot, sweaty skin against his was enough to send him over the edge in ecstasy.

But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed _her._ Even if only for a night, he just needed to get this woman out of his head.

She was controlling his life and if here was anything he hated more than being on his god-awful planet, it was a loss of control.

He just needed her one night. One night of endless amounts of pleasure and nothing but the two of them. He would have her in every way he knew possible and then, finally, this desire would leave him.

Or maybe, perhaps, it would only grow.

~~~

Buying a New York Yankees baseball cap, to make it look like she was a tourist, was the cherry on top of the headache sundae.

Not to mention the damn thing was nearly thirty bucks. There was no part of that ha that made it worth that much. Paying for brand names pissed her off. But hey, that’s capitalism for ya.

Regardless, she bought it and kept her head down as she heard the tour guide explain all of the incredibly boring facts about the building. He seemed to be very annoyed he was leading this tour. Ironic, considering I heard someone address him as ‘Happy’.

Her ears, however, perked up when he mentioned the attack on New York.

“Though we suffered millions of dollars in damage, due to the alien attack, we have managed to fully restore the tower and even improve it.”

She raised her hand and the guy pointed to her, “Do you have a question?”

_No, I just felt like stretching my arm in a straight, vertical way that is con confusing or controversial in any way._ She thought.

“Yes,” she said, swallowing her sarcastic comment, “What ever happened to the man that lead the attack on New York?”

She already knew the answer, but she had to start somewhere on finding his current location.

The man cleared his throat, seeming uncomfortable with the question. ”He was apprehended and taken away to be dealt with according to his crimes.”

“And where exactly was he taken. I mean, he is a god after all, he could probably escape our prisons in two seconds. Should any of us feel safe?”

A series of nervous whispers broke out in the group, making the tour guide visibly anxious and angry. He gave her a very brief glare before speaking up over the other voices.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I can assure you the man responsible was appropriately incarcerated and charged as the crime saw fit.”

Smirking, she beamed in triumph of causing a bit a chaos. One of the other woman in the group began asking questions to the tour guide, allowing her to slip away and contour her search for the God of Mischief.

_Okay, you lanky bastard, you better be here or I swear we will have some strong words in Hel._

~~~

Thor often traveled back and forth from New York and Norway, where his people were settling in after Ragnarok, and today Loki requested to accompany him. He was going stir crazy in the tower and he wanted something to distract him from thinking about the steamy dream he had last night about his Enchantress.

Before leaving, however, Tony made sure to piss the god off with yet another comment about her. 

“Be sure to keep an eye open for your tasty treat.” Then proceeded to wink and slap in on the shoulder. 

It didn’t hurt, of course, but it  _ really  _ made Loki want to throw the billionaire through another window. But, he controlled himself and just simply used his magic to make the door literally hit him on the way out. 

That made him feel a little better. 

Thor even congratulated him with some Earthly gesture called a ‘fist bump’. Midgardians are strange indeed. 

They made their way to the elevator and endured a  _ very  _ long ride down the hundred floors where Thor tried to make uncomfortable small talk. The second the metal doors opened to the lobby, Loki let out the breath he was holding in and promptly exited the death trap of awkwardness. 

Upon exiting, however, he was stunned to find the lobby filled with tourists. His lips parted, taking in a short breath and turning to his brother, “Thor.”

The burly blonde joined his brother at his side, seeing the problem that faced them. Loki turned around before someone could recognize him and freak out. 

“What is going on? Since when does Stark let people into the building?”

Thor sighed, “I forgot Stark started authorizing tours of the building. Here, let’s just sneak out the back.”

He patted him on the shoulder and started to make his way through the crowd, keeping his head down to not be recognized himself. After a moment, he realized his brother was not following him. He turned and found Loki staring at something to his left. 

Loki couldn’t believe his eyes. There she was. 

Her (h/c) hair fell on her shoulders in loose curls, the top of her head hidden by some sort of hat. Though she wasn’t wearing the dress she wore the night of their meeting, she still looked absolutely desirable. Just at the sight of her, he felt his friend between his legs beginning to become a problem. 

_ Not now.  _ He thought.  _ Wait. _

Loki looked back to his brother, “I’ll be along in a moment. I need to take care of some business first.”

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, “What kind of-” he stopped when he saw what Loki had been staring at. “Son of a bitch.” He whispered. 

And Loki was off. Upon approaching her, he noticed her odd behavior. She seemed to be looking around for something. Anything. Watching security guards and any staff member that could possibly hold any secrets. Her back to him made it easy for him to sneak up behind her. 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Enchantress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going farther than I ever thought it could. I'm really enjoying it! I'll most definitely be posting more parts.


End file.
